1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector interconnected with a complementary connector by magnetic attraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector is an important component used for transmitting communication signals in various electronic products. With the continuous development of electronic industry, various electrical connectors continuously appear. Generally, for realizing the connection between two interconnected electrical connectors, there are some latch structures in housing and outer shells of the two interconnected electrical connectors, so that realizing the interconnection object by the latch structures. But in the prior art, a magnetic electrical connector is interconnected with a complementary connector by a magnetic body mounted in the magnetic electrical connector. Please refer to FIG. 1, a magnetic electrical connector of the prior art includes a case, a plurality of contacts and a magnetic body 80. The case comprises a first shell 61, a second shell 62 and a third shell 63, which can be mounted together. The second shell 62 is mounted on the front of the first shell 61, and the third shell 63 fixedly covers the above of the first and second shells 61, 62 to define a receiving cavity (not shown). The first shell 61 disposes a plurality of contact-receiving grooves 611 on an outside surface of a bottom plate thereof. The second shell 62 disposes a plurality of contact-receiving holes 621 arranged in one row. The magnetic body 80 is placed into the receiving cavity. Each of the contacts 70 includes a retaining portion 71 being long plate-shaped, a contacting portion 72 being bent and extending upward from a front end of the retaining portion 71, and a soldering portion 73 horizontally extending backward from a rear end of the retaining portion 71. The contacting portion 72 disposes a connecting post 721 protruding forward. The retaining portion 71 is held in the contact-receiving groove 611. The contacting portion 72 extends into the receiving cavity and is placed on front of the magnetic body 80. The connecting post 721 passes through the contact-receiving hole 621 to extend out of the second shell 62. The soldering portion 73 extends out of the rear of the first shell 61 for being soldered on an outer circuit board (not shown).
However, the retaining portions 71 of the contacts 70 of the prior magnetic electrical connector are retained outside of the case, namely retained in the contact-receiving groove 611 located on the outside surface of the bottom plate of the first shell 61. But the contacting portions 72 of the contacts 70 extend into the receiving cavity, so that occupying and reducing the receiving cavity. Moreover, the magnetic body 80 must have a small size for being received in the reduced receiving cavity, so that resulting in a weak magnetic attraction.